Float charging is charging a battery at a similar rate as its self-discharging rate, thus maintaining a full capacity battery. Most rechargeable batteries have a moderate rate of self-discharge, meaning they gradually lose their charge even if they are not used in a device. Care must be taken so that the charge rate is not greater than the level of self-discharge, or overcharging and possible damage or leakage may occur.